What Happened?
by thefinalmew
Summary: Oh no! What's going to happen when Ichigo accidentally falls onto the aliens' ship? With no way to contact her friends, Ichigo is left alone and helpless. What will they do to her? And what does Kisshu think about all of this?


Hiya everyone!

This is my first story so I am really excited for this! Let's get started!

It was a normal day, working at the café. Ichigo and the other mew mews were very bored. The aliens hadn't been seen in weeks.

"Closing time!" Called Ryou, walking into the room. Keiichiro followed him. "Girls, Keiichiro will close up the shop. You must leave, we have located definite Mew Aqua in the park. Go there now."

They quickly left and went to the park. Hopefully the aliens weren't there yet and they could collect the Mew Aqua without a fight. Unfortunately, they weren't lucky and they found not just Kisshu, but his ship as well!

"Hey Koneko-chan! Nice to see you!" Called Kisshu. He was alone.

Ichigo gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, Kisshu called out, "Pai! Taruto! They're here." Pai and Taruto appeared next to him.

"Good, I knew the fake Mew Aqua signals emitted from the ship would get them here." Said Pai.

"Fake!?" Yelled the members of Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Release the Chimera Animals!" Called Pai. Taruto smirked and clapped his hands. The park was instantly filled with dozens of Chimera Animals.

"Oh, God, they must have been planning this during the weeks we hadn't seen them." Ichigo said.

"Come on Koneko-chan. Put on a good show for us." Called Kisshu.

"Kisshu, we did not come here to watch. We came here to eliminate the mews. You know how irritated Deep Blue is becoming with us. This is the final battle." Said Pai sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The mews began to take on the Chimera Animals. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Mint worked on killing the Chimera Animals, while Pudding and Zakuro kept them back so they only had to fight one at a time. It was a slow process, but gradually they began reducing the number of Chimera Animals until there were none left.

"Impossible, the number of Chimera Animals was supposed to overwhelm them. This will require more research." Pai muttered. "Let's go, we will come back later."

"Aww, I was having fun. Too bad, come on Taruto." Said Kisshu. They flew back towards the ship.

"Oh no you don't! RIBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" Called Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Aim for the ship so they can't leave!" Called Mint at the last second.

Ichigo whipped her head around, and was distracted from her attack. Her arm got caught on the Strawberry Bell. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged with her attack, through the doorway and onto the aliens' ship. It shut behind her.

Ichigo looked up, the aliens hadn't seen her. She reached for her pendant to contact Ryou, then realised it had fallen off when she had been thrown into the alien's ship. She was about to bang on the door, but then stopped herself, making loud noises would attract the aliens attention. She didn't most definitely not want that.

She then realised that the only possible course of action was to follow the passageway further into the ship…

Ichigo walked further into the ship. She wondered if the ship had moved while she was on it. It probably had, they wouldn't just leave the ship in the middle of a park for any passers-by to see. There was little hope of going back now.

Suddenly she heard voices, she ducked down behind a conveniently placed piece of furniture. Kisshu and Taruto walked by, deep in conversion.

"I'm telling you it was purple!" Whined Taruto.

"No it was most definitely pink. I should know. I'm older!" Retorted Kisshu.

"But-" Taruto was complaining as they went out of earshot. Ichigo sighed in relief. Aliens were so stupid. She hurried off in the opposite direction, but she still had to keep an eye out for Pai. She went to a kitchen, looking at the shelves. Ryou would want a detailed description when she got back.

If she got back.

The aliens had Fruit Loops and Snickers chocolate. It seemed they got their food from Earth, hopefully they had paid for it…

She moved on to another room. It had dark wooden furniture and was quite elegant. It was a bedroom. She was just looking around when a voice came.

"Kisshu! Is that you? What are you doing in my room?" Pai called out. Ichigo heard footsteps coming towards the room. She dove under the bed and waited.

"Hmmf, nothing here. I could have sworn I heard someone. Oh well. I should probably check on Kisshu, see what he's doing." Ichigo sighed with relief as Pai walked away. That was too close. Her hand bumped something. Pai had hidden a picture under his bed. In the dim light she could see that it was a picture of… Lettuce? What was Pai doing with a picture of Lettuce? He was probably studying it. Never mind.

Ichigo came out of under the bed and went to the next room. It was then she realised she should probably have memorised the way back to the door in case the aliens decided to come back to Earth. Oh well, not much she could do about it now.

The next room was bright yellow. She could tell it was a bedroom, and by the toys in the corner, most probably Taruto's. Hmm, he didn't seem like much of a yellow person. His room oddly reminded her of… Pudding! Taruto and Pudding were nothing alike, they must just have the same tastes. She went into the next room and stopped.

It was a bedroom.

And Kisshu was sitting on the bed.

Ooh! Cliffie! (I think) You can probably tell I don't have a lot of experience writing. Please, please, please review and tell me how to get better at it! I'm hoping I can update soon, but for now see ya!


End file.
